KarkatXReader: A Boy From The Other Universe
by PB4erisol
Summary: Karkat is found on a dark alley wounded and fainted and you take him home to help him but what happens in a few days?


**A boy from the other universe**

The school bells ring and you run out of the gates as fast as you could because you hate school. Your long, beautiful, natural copper red wavy hair flow in the air behind you and after a block you slow down and sit onto the park bench to eat your lunch as you didn't make it to the lunch break earlier the same day. You open your schoolbag and take a little paper bag out then start to eat your PB&J sandwich, almost moaning of the taste. After you got done with the late lunch you stand up and start heading for your home.  
You live in a big town with lots of dead ends, dark alleys, people and traffic knowing the both sides of it too well already. On your way home you remember your dad told you to go shopping for food so you step into the nearest supermarket you see buying two bags full of food, continuing your journey. After a few blocks you see a bleeding grey boy at a dead end alley leaning against a wall being curled up on himself and walk to him putting the bags down then ask his name but he didn't answer so you check if he was breathing and he is. You know your home is closer than the nearest hospital so you take him piggyback ride and carry him home.  
You are studying to be a doctor some day so you know how to heal wounds which you do to the boy at your home. You washed him a little earlier and now you're about to put him into your bed. 'What am I doing?' you think and then just sigh at yourself, going to the kitchen to make some food.

The boy wakes up several hours later, shakes his head in confusion and tries to get up but it hurts too much to get up, you press him back down. "Are you ok? I am (your name here) and I brought you here to help you." He lets out a slight growl and turns his back on you. "Fuck off or get me the hell out of here nooksucker" he said and you frown. 'Nooksucker?' you think and just leave it there. "I made you some food" you spoke to him sweetly. "I can smell that and I'm not going to touch it or even giving a fuck" he answered like he didn't like you at all. You sigh again and stand up going to your home's library for books that could help you, then walk back to the boy noticing that he has horns which look a little like candycorn. "What is your name?" you ask and get another angry answer: "K to th to A to T. What the hell do you do with than information?" You open your laptop and try to check his medical information but it seems that no human exists with such name. "You don't exis-" your speech was cut when you saw something really abnormal. He has two little horns and the part of his eyeballs that was supposed to be white was yellow, his irises were as grey as his skin. He looks like a human despite those features, except that he looks like he hasn't been out for a very long time. "So tell me.. Where do you come from?" you ask being really curious of his origin. "I came all the way from Alternia that's a deceased planet far away from here, stayed on my own little fucked up planet for a bit then- poof- I'm here in the middle of this shitty retarded society where everyone's blood color is the same as mine. And why in the nine fucking hells should I speak to you with my intelligence high enough to lead this whole pesky planet all by myself without help?" Your eyes widen in surprise. You didn't think that someone so cute could be so rude at the same time. "Well?" he asks impatiently. You clear your throat and look into his eyes seriously, saying "Look, boy, you have no idea what you are talking about. Do you mean that you'd be any higher than us? Shame on you!" you then slapped him and he moves his hand to his cheek to the spot then glares you with red-ish soda like liquid in his eyes. 'Is he crying?' you ask from yourself and see him to curl up on himself pulling the whole blanket on him. 'Good girl you failed.' you thought and sit next to him petting the place you thought that was his back trying to comfort him.  
A while after he calmed down and you give him some tea. He drinks it and burns his tongue, making you giggle as he lisps because of it. "Hey thith ith not thfunny!" he said and you laugh even more, hearing him growl a little then sigh. You think of him as a friend now, even though you've been with him for only one day. Finally he ate something in the evening and it's night already. You're glad that it's weekend. He started bleeding again and you take him to the shower, washing him again. When you took his clothes off you noticed that his crotch area seems weird as he doesn't seem to have any gadgets. Your finger moves to your lips in confusion then just shook your head and gave him the shower, taking a notebook and a pen to draw. You drew his body structure trying to get sense of his anatomy as he seemed like an alien. After that when you got done you wrap him up in a warm towel and take him to your brother's garderobe. He seems to like the emoish clothing opportunities in there. At the time you are willling to go to sleep, you notice him trying to push himself next to you in bed and he covers your mouth "Not a word of this to anyone you fuckass, you're just warm." You blush and roll your eyes. 'Stupid alien' you think and chuckle to yourself, falling asleep.  
You feel something behing you squirming and open your eyes. It's still night and you can hear heavy breathing from behind you. Seems that it comes from the weird grey boy called Karkat. You turn to face him and his face is all red but he's still sleeping though. You lean down and look at his body noticing that his frontside of his pants is squirming really wildly. You're anxious to see what's down there... You lower his pants slowly and gasp biting your lower lip. He seems to have a big tentacle like thingy down there and you poke it gently hearing that a moan came out of him. 'Oh shit.. Is that his dick?' you ask from yourself and swallow heavily. He seems to be very, very aroused right now and you think of wanting to do to him a favor. He is in deep sleep so why not.  
You shudder and grab the base taking a light lick of it and notice that it tastes actually sweet, not sour like you heard normal thingies taste. He enjoys it clearly and you take some into your mouth carefully, sucking on it softly. Suddenly his hand moves to your head and starts petting your soft hair smoothly, pressing your head a bit down. You take more in and close your eyes starting to bob your head slowly up and down, slightly taking in more and more because of the bobbing and speeding up. He gasps softly and huffs then grips your hair lightly starting to thrust into your mouth. You blush heavily and start to press your tongue harder to the underside of the thing as bobbing your head deeper and harder, also taking in his thrusts. He whimpers now and you guess he's getting close, now deepthroating him and you feel the pumping of his heart through it, he tugs on your hair and let's out a groan, his hot liquids pulse into your throat. He tastes like really sweet cherries. Wow. You pant and pull back, he pulls your hair to get your head up and he kisses you in his sleep. You kiss back being surprised of his actions. Then you pull back of the kiss and pull his pants back up, turning back like you were when you fell asleep and feel him snuggle closer to you and taking you into his arms hearing him purr. You sigh and fall back asleep, licking your lips for the delicious taste he gave.

It's morning and you open your eyes. You feel really tired. 'Why can't the sun have a switch' you think and yawn quietly. He's still holding tightly onto you and snoring quietly and you get off of his hold not waking him up. You blush and go to the bathroom taking a hot shower. After you got done and you're just about to get out of the shower you see Karkat wandering into the bathroom and you curse quietly to yourself trying to cover your body looking at him silently. He takes out his weird alien tentacle thing and pees into the toilet. Your mouth falls open and you let out a squeal. His head turns quickly to you and his eyes widen. He clears his throat and gulps. "You can come out I'm fucking done already, get your stupid soft ass out of there." You blush and see him go out then wrap yourself into the towel and walk out. You catch him looking into his pants and you look over his shoulder to his pants. "Is there something interesting happening down there?" He twitches in surprise and pushes you away. "F-fuck you.." The view you saw in his pants was a little weird, his thing seemed to withdraw into a hole under it. "Did you sleep well, Karkat?" He is silent for a bit then answers quietly "Better than ever." and you smile a little, blushing. "That's good to hear" you say and look away blushing more. "Did something happen?" he asks and your face turned as red as a tomato then you shake your head. He blushes only a bit and nods. "If you'd only know how the fuck did my materials spill during the night I'd be fucking grateful." "You probably saw an erotic dream. It's common to us humans." He nods and sighs then sits to the dinner table facing your dad. What an awkward situation. You're relieved for that your dad is reading the newspaper and give Karkat strawberry yoghurt and some coffee. He thanks and devours them then goes back to your room.  
You take a chair and sit right in front of him. "I think that I need to tell you something." you said to him. "What the fuck is it? Can't we just shut the fuck up and stop talking because I hate talking!" he answers. You blush and look away. "No... Well, last night I woke up into some wild squirming in your pants and I kind of checked out what was wrong there because I'm going to be a doctor and stuff I wanted to know you're ok." He gulps: "Y-yes?" You continue speaking sweetly. "When I lowered your pants I found out that there was a red tentacle thing on your front and that it gave you some pleasure to touch it. Then after some examining I thought of doing you a favor and- you know, I /pleased/ it with my mouth." Your face was all red as your embarrassment showed up and you cover your mouth. He can see why all that embarrassment was up. He bites his lower lip and blushes heavily for the really awkward situation then sighs and says quietly placing his hand onto your shoulder. "You did great. Without you I could've been fucking the blanket all night and feel bitch ass dumb about it." You blush a little and look up at him seeing that his hair has flopped onto his all red face then you pull his head closer to yours by hair kissing his lips. He seems to be surprised at first then he pulls back quickly. "And who the fuck gave you a permission to kiss me?" You shudder a little and lock into the bathroom alone to think. You wanted to kiss him to make him feel a bit more comfortable in your presence but now you guess that it was a bad idea. You fall asleep leaning your back against the wall and sitting on the floor. It sure has been an exhausting morning.  
In the evening you hear his voice through the door. "Are you alright there? Hey? Are you even there? Fucking answer to me you piece of shit!" You rub your eyes and yawn then stand up, stretch a bit and go out of the bathroom looking like you've cried and a lot. He looks around then hugs you for a bit. "It's ok, I'm not mad at you I just hate surprises." You look away and chuckle tiredly "Yeah and a lot of other things too." He takes you back to your room and lays you onto the bed of yours. "I think I have to make it up to you..." he said blushing. Your eyes widen. "N-no you don't I'm ok.." He grunts. "Shut the fuck up, I need to repay you." You close your eyes and feel two cold hands on your waist starting to lower your pants. Your upper body squirms and your pants were taken off completely. His hands grab your legs and spread them, then you hear a little gasp coming from him. He slides his two fingers down along your skin around it to your passage and starts to rub it gently. You blush really heavily and say with your voice trembling a little of the excitement. "H-hey wait a minute I haven't done this be-" Your speech was cut as he inserted one finger into your virgin entrance and you let out a moan arching your back. It was painful but somewhat pleasurable and you moan "M-more please~!" He starts to thrust his finger into your tight passage and you close your eyes tighter with a soft gasp then moan louder. He inserts another finger and damn it feels good, you're very eager for more but then suddenly you let out a loud groan and climax wildly. It was the first time for you to feel such pleasure and he pulls his fingers out staring at the white-ish liquid his fingers were all covered on. "Give me a bucket" he said. You were all the way in a state you heard things but weren't able to answer or see clearly. You just panted and smiled at him retardedly. After a moment he asks for a bucket again. "Wh-.. What do you need that for?" you answered and he blushes. "Don't you humans gather your genetic liquids into buckets?" You giggle and shake your head. "No. We use buckets as containers while cleaning and stuff. The genetic liquids spill inside or then they're spilled onto the skin and washed or licked off." His eyes widen and he looks away. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked and blushed while putting you your clothes back on. You nod and smile. "So the day after tomorrow I have to go to school and I think you should come with me to see we are not so much of dumb stupid donkeys like you referred us as." "How the hell do you think I can stick around for a day without nobody telling me to get out?" he asked. "Well I think I have an i- DON'T WIPE THAT ONTO ME!" you shouted as he wiped your materials from his fingers onto your arm then sigh and get a towel brushing it off. He grunts and you huff then continue. "As I was saying I have an idea. What if I told everyone that you are my own personal lifeguard my dad hired?" He takes his Homes Smell Ya Later and spins it in his fingers. "Not a bad idea fuckass."  
You smile and go to your closet getting a suit your dad used to wear when he was your age. It was still in a very good condition like it was bought just yesterday but it didn't fit you for being a girl. You throw it to him and smile. "Try it on, I'll get the cool glasses" and you went to your dad's room getting his old sunglasses which look like the same as the ones Horatio Canes wears in C.S.I.: Miami spin-off TV series. You give them to Karkat and smile widely. "And these too!" He put them on and they fit perfectly. (Link to what he somewhat looks like but the glasses are different  . /tumblr_m3rw00WXPR1qbliizo1_ )  
You go with him to your dad and poke the old man. "Hey daddy look I got a personal lifeguard now!" you said pointing at Karkat. "At your service" he said and you giggle. Whoa he seems to be really well in character. Your old man told you to go out and play with Karkat for a while though you're not that young anymore but you guess it's ok to go out and show him to everyone in the neighborhood but suddenly his stomach growls. "Uh oh" you said and put your shoes on. "Let's go to the Steak House around the corner. There's the best food in this town." He nods and takes you by the hand strongly pulling you out of the front door with him. "You lead the way fuckass" he said. You frown: "I have a name too!" He rolls his eyes. "Fine /Lady/ (y/n)" he growled with a low voice. You giggle and start walking with him to the Steak House whistling Russia Privjet by Basshunter. He glares at you with a 'WTF' face expression for a little then huffs and seems to decide to not give a fuck.  
After a bit he points at a wild west stylish building. "Is it that one?" You nod and smile walking into that building. There are several other customers too but there still are empty tables left. You go to the order and pay lady saying "Hi, I'd like to order an AYCE* buffet for two." (*All You Can Eat) The seller lady said that it'd cost 10 dollars for one so the final sum would be 20 dollars. You dig your wallet but you have no money. Karkat looks at you and takes a tiny diamond shard from his pocket. "That is a fucking pure diamond shard and it's worthy of at least 150 dollars on earth. You better give me exchange or I'll fuck you up and bad" he said as he put it onto the table and your eyes widen looking at him. Wow. The seller lady squeaked and made a phone call. An old man came then soon and confirmed the pureness of the diamond shard saying that it's actually worth 300 dollars and you get a big exchange of 280 dollars. You get a receipt and smile thanking Karkat then take him to the food station. "Take all the food you like. We came here to eat." His eyes widen and shine in pure happiness of seeing all the delicious meat in various forms. You take sophisticatedly two medium sized steaks and mashed potatoes with some gravy and vegetables then go to a table. Karkat follows you and sits down with a plate that contains seven different forms of meat, three of each, a spoonful of mashed potatoes and lots of the delicious gravy. You giggle at his plateful and then start to eat your own plate empty. When you've eaten half of your meal he's been waiting for you to get ready for a while. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked from you and you look at him having your mouth falling open and your eyes widen in surprise, your fork falling from your hand. "W-what the-" You are very confused now. The plate of his is empty and there's only a few drops of gravy left. After a while of wondering and confused stuttering you shake your head. "Yes I'm going to finish this. Don't you even dare to think of eating my portion after yours. Besides you can take more of food there" you said to him. "I don't want to, my fleshy food sack is full." You roll your eyes and finish the dish of yours then take the empty plates to the return spot and thank of the food then leave with him. You huff and stop after a bit with him hugging him and letting out a tiny yawn. "I'm tired, carry me back home~" you said to him like a cute little girl to her daddy. He blushes a little hugging back then takes you into his arms carrying you home bridal style. You cling onto his neck and snuggle into him closing your eyes. He is stronger than a normal averagely strong man but he's once told you he doesn't do any exercises to keep his strength up. At home doors he takes your keys from your pocket and carries you in, you're asleep. Your dad looks at you two, smiling. You are just so cute.  
Karkat puts you to the bed and removes all your clothes except for your panties and t-shirt pulling the blanket on you. He then starts to remove the suit, but your dad takes him for a little chat. Soon after it turns silent and someone crawls next to you in bed, supposedly Karkat for the size. You feel soft lips touch the crook on your neck and fall deeper asleep in his safe strong arms, ending up to dream of him all night.

You feel a cold hand sliding along your belly then another hand doing the same. You open your eyes slowly seeing a dark room as hearing breathing behind you and place your hands onto the other hands noticing they belong to Karkat. You blush heavily when you notice your few sizes too big t-shirt is almost all the way up and you don't have any bra. He starts to purr quietly and turn to face him then blush heavier as he moves his leg over the pair of yours by instinct. He is asleep though so you decide to kiss him which you did, softly. He kisses back then opens his eyes halfly, looking at you. You notice him do that and there is a silent moment between you as you look into each other's eyes.  
He mutters that he must be dreaming and smiles at you softly, then pulls you as close as possible and kisses you deeply. You answer to the kiss of his as deeply and wrap your arms around his neck, feeling something move in his pants. You can tell that he couldn't resist the urge to get some as he rolled to on top of you and took off your panties then lowered his, whispered to your ear with hot breath. "I fucking want you so bad.." You answered to him "So do I" and kissed his cheek. "Take me", you continued and he let his tentacle slithering over your passage then after a bit he pushed it into you. You let out a moan closing your eyes tightly and think. 'Oh my god it's so big and it hurts but it feels yet so good', gasp as he started thrusting into you roughly and you came already with a breathy moan. He goes deeper and faster slightly reaching the wall inside of you, hearing him to whisper your name as huffing and moaning quietly, you bite your lip and arch your back moaning. He kisses you trying to make you silent as he started hitting your deep spot but you still let out muffled moans into the wild kiss you shared with him. You came again and grip his hair adding some tongue into the kiss and tilt your head to make the kiss deeper feeling him to start playing with your tongue. He gives a few really hard thrusts into you and you moan loudly into the kiss. You feel his hot seed spilling into you and filling you hard as you gasp coming once more. He cuddles you purring loudly. After a moment he pulls out of you panting as well as you do. You smile exhaustedly and kiss him before you fainted of the mixture of pleasure, pain and exhaust.

You gain your consciousness in the morning waking up to him. You yawn and go to the bathroom to do your business. You notice your panties are gone and shrug. You got done and see Karkat still sleeping on your bed and your panties on the floor wondering how they got there. Anyway you take new ones from the closet of yours and put them on taking the used ones to the laundry basket. Then you hear a gasp and cursing from your room. You run back to your room and see Karkat having his face all red and eyes open wide staring at the bedsheets. You walk closer to take a look too and as he notices you standing there next to him he turns quiet. Your face turns red too as you see the red and creamy pinkish white stains on the sheets remembering what happened last night. His voice trembles. "I thought it was a fucking dream.." You look away and smile a little. "To be honest I loved it.. But not as much as I love you." He looks at you and gets up then walks to you, looks around then lifts your chin a bit and kisses you to your lips softly. Then he pulled back and smiled saying with a quiet soft voice variation of his "I love you too you cute little fuckass."

He's been with you now for a month and everyone in your school calls you a lucky girl. Karkat badassly curses at school and doesn't get any trouble because he's your 'personal lifeguard' though he actually is only your boyfriend and very nuts about you and your safety. He came from another planet and was abandoned here for you. Every night you two cuddle and fall asleep feeling safe and your bond has grown strong. At school halls you can be seen only in his presence and sometimes cuddling and kissing with him. Every second evening you go and eat at the Steak House and have lots of fun together everyday. You got engaged and decided that your happiness will never end.

THE END


End file.
